Dirge of Chaos
by Raidori
Summary: Everything is going well in the ninja world until a large group of insanely powerful warriors show up. Calling themselves Akuis, their leader has their sights on Naruto, for what no one knows. All they know is that he'll need power, demonic power.
1. Chapter 1

"... and Sakura back with me!"

The pink haired girl's eyes widened at hearing that.

"I can't afford to lose to you, Dracul!"

As his blade came through the shattered remains of Endriago's greatest technique, Dracul, knew that there was no escape.

Wait wait!! This is WAY too far ahead of where I meant to start lets go back about 5 months

Squad 7 was having a sparring session on their normal training grounds. Sakura and Sai were holding kunai as they attacked Naruto, who was attempting to improve on his kenjutsu skills.  
Sakura got a good hit on Naruto's shoulder and Sai sliced open the blond's calf but he refused to go down.

"Huu...Huu...Cmon'! Let's keep going!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura shook her head but attacked him again anyway. This time Naruto blocked and countered with a weak slash which was easily dodged by Sakura. Naruto fell to his knees and began to breathe even heavier as he coughed up blood.

"Naruto!"

Sakura quickly crouched down by her teammate and began to heal him.

"Guh, you're such an idiot Naruto, you should've just quit after the first couple of hours and you know it!" Sakura scolded.

"Bite me." He muttered.

Sakura's eye twitched but she took his suggestion anyway and bit down on his ear. Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at Sakura who had a playful smirk on her lips as she nibbled his ear.  
Before Naruto could do anything Sakura took both her mouth and hands off of him, seeing as he was completely healed.

"What the hell was that Sakura-chan?!" Naruto sputtered.

"What? You said and I quote "Bite me." So I did." Sakura said with a smirk.

"You're evil Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Hmph!" Sakura looked away.

Sai kept quiet and walked away towards the village. Naruto flopped on his back and put his hands behind his head. Sakura flopped down on him and rested her head on his shoulder while she dipped her index and middle fingers into Naruto's waistband. Naruto took one hand from behind his head and placed it on the back of Sakura's. She nuzzled further into his shoulder and turned her head so she was facing his neck.

"This is always my favorite time of day, after we're done training." Sakura whispered.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

She began to kiss his neck while one of her hands came to rest on the other side of his neck. This relationship of their's had been going on for about five months now, they would always find time for one another. Naruto's hand traveled down her back and came to rest on her rear, he gave her a light squeeze then slid his hand into her shorts. Sakura stopped kissing his neck and went for his lips. She took her other hand and used both of her hands to hold his head in place. Naruto took his hand out of her shorts and began to slide it up her shirt. They both stopped and looked at eachother.

"Sakura-chan, did you feel that?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

They both stood up and began to look around. A large demonic chakra had suddenly washed over them. Looking to the east they saw blue smoke, looking at eachother they nodded and jumped towards it. When they arrived at the source of the chakra they saw two figures in the smoke.

"So why are we here again?" One of them asked clearly a woman.

"Ichirouta-sama has his eyes set on one of the ninja in this village and we're here to see if he's what Ichirouta-sama thinks he is." The other replied obviously a man.

"Got cha. So we need to find the guy first right, hmm wonder where he could be?" The first one said.

"We don't have to look all that hard. Turn your vision over there." The other said and pointed straight at Sakura and Naruto.

Both hidden ninja tensed up as both figures were now looking over in their direction. The one that began to questions raised his hand and a blue beam flew out of it. Naruto and Sakura jumped out of the way and were both attacked. Now they were able to see the figures fully.

The one who had fired the blast had neck length purple hair with random streaks of white in it. Her eyes being a matching shade of purple too. Her clothes matched with just a basic white,  
her top was a short coat and open yet somehow it still covered her breasts from view. She had on a matching white knee length skirt and white straw sandals with black tabi socks on. The most peculiar thing though was the white hairband that actually resembled cat ears.

Her partner had black hair with an intimidating pair of onyx eyes. His clothes were the same as his partner's only his coat was closed and instead he had on white hakama pants(thank you lord.  
On his left eye was a white circle with a black hole where his eye should have been and around the circle were three curved lines extending out towards his ear.

At both of their waists they had a sheathed katana.

"Where do you think you're going huh?!" The female said.

She swiped her hand and caught Naruto's shirt collar then threw him back down to the ground with a bone rattling impact.

'Damn, she's stronger than she looks!' Naruto thought.

His attacker then came down and stomped both feet into Naruto's gut. The blond ninja coughed up blood as the woman jumped and stomped down again.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Now now, you're fighting me." The man said.

He kicked her in the stomach then hit her with a two fisted hammer punch on the back. Sakura sped to the ground and crashed into the ground with a rib shattering impact.

'Dammit! He's really strong!' Sakura thought.

She felt a small pressure on her ankle and then she was being flung skywards with her attacker close behind.

"Atacar." The man said.

Suddenly there was a blue light and she felt a burning on her entire back and the sound of what could be best described as an energy blast. She screamed out in pain only to be slammed back into the ground. Naruto saw all of this and went into a rage. As his attacker came back down he grabbed her ankles and slammed her headfirst into the ground then rushed over to Sakura and her attacker.

"Back off!" Naruto yelled and tried with a jumping kick.

The man simpy stepped out of the way and Naruto threw another kick his way which was easily dodged. Naruto never let up on his assault but the man simply kept dodging and Naruto was getting pissed until finally he let go with a haymaker and caught the man on the chin.

"Hahaha! What's the matter he too strong for ya' Rifot?" The woman laughed.

"Be quiet Reosi." The man now known as Rifot said.

Rifot rose and unsheated his katana then pointed it at Naruto. Thinking fast the blond shinobi opened up his extra storage scroll and grabbed his extra sword. Naruto dropped into baisc relaxed stance and waited for Rifot to attack. Rifot did not dissapoint as he came at Naruto with a flurry of slashes and thrusts, he had a hard time keeping up with the man. Seeing one of his many chances, Rifot hit Naruto with a backhand and sent him skidding across the dirt.

"Hey easy! Even if we're here to see what he's got doesn't mean you have to wreck that hot face!" Reosi complained.

Naruto got shakily back on his feet and charged Rifot and in a sudden blink of speed was able to cut off the man's left arm. It took twenty seconds until it all registered in Rifot's mind.

"Ahhgh! My arm! You son of a bitch!... I'll... I'll... I'll fucking kill you!" Rifot roared.

He charged Naruto and let off several of those blue blast things that they could do. Naruto was able to dodge all of them gave a kick to Rifot's gut followed by a slice of his sword which left a deep gash in his leg.

"God dammit!" Rifot seethed. "Bastard's strong!"

"Here let me help ya' out." Reosi said.

Reosi jumped at Naruto and unsheathed her sword and crashed down at Naruto.

"Cmon' hot stuff, show me what cha' got." Reosi smirked.

Reosi leaned forward putting more pressure on Naruto. He gritted his teeth and looked at her, she was smirking no physical strain apparent on her body. Her smirk became a wide smile as she lent in and kissed Naruto on the lips before kicking him in the side. He felt ribs crack.

"D-damn!" He stuttered.

"Hmhm, even with a grimmace you're hot. If I didn't know anybetter I'd say Ichirouta-sama was gay but... well you know." She shrugged.

"Do you ever shut up?" Naruto spat.

"Grr! Well aren't you the rude one! Hmph!" She finished as she kicked him across the field.

As Naruto's slide stopped he noticed something, Sakura was gone.

"What the hell?! Where'd she go?!" He asked aloud.

"Who? That pink haired girl? I saw her run off towards the village. I guess it sucks to be you then doesn't it?!" Reosi taunted.

Naruto turned onto his back and saw Reosi's sword tip at his chest. Naruto smirked and created two shadow clones which quickly attacked Reosi.

"What the hell?!" Reosi questioned.

As the shadow clones pushed Reosi farther away Naruto stood up and began forming a Rasengan. Reosi had just taken out his second shadow clone when Naruto began running at her with his Rasengan fully charged.

"Try this!" He said.

Reosi looked over just in time to see the spiraling orb of chakra get slammed into her stomach. She coughed up blood and was sent sent flying into a tree near Rifot.

"Damn, okay that's it!" Reosi roared.

Her chakra began to flare but was cut short as Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Jiraiya suddenly appeared in the area.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried and knelt down beside him. "Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you could've told me you were going to get help though." He squinted at her.

"Ehehe, my bad." Sakura blushed.

"How's your back?" He asked. "I saw it get burned by that Rifot guy."

"Hmm? Oh it's fine." She replied.

"Ahh, so two of the three Sannin have shown and who else but Kakashi of the Sharingan." Reosi smirked.

Rifot and Reosi were getting ready for battle again when another demonic chakra entered the area, only this one got both of them to stop instantly.

"Reosi, Rifot. That's enough you two. In your conditions you'd be destroyed almost instantly." The source spoke.

"S-S-Sundirrasta-sama! What're you doing here?" Reosi asked.

"I came to check up on you." The one labeled as Sundirrasta replied.

He came to stand between Reosi and Rifot. He had neck length black hair that spiked slightly on the top. His outfit was the same as Rifot's only his coat tails were longer, going down to the back of his ankles. His eyes were a crimson red and had thin black lines going down his pale face, keep in mind his skin was a very pale white. At his forehead was a white three pronged helmet that resembled a crown. At his waist was a katana just like Reosi and Rifot.

"But it would seem that I have to make sure you two get home safely." He said.

Turning around he opened a pitch black portal in which Rifot and Reosi stepped through. Just as Sundirrasta was stepping through Naruto called out to him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going huh?!"

"Back to Ichirouta-sama, to tell him that the ninja he has his sights on is weak and undeserving of his gift." Sundirrasta replied then walked through.

The five ninja were left in the clearing wondering who this 'Ichirouta' was.

"Well that was odd." Jiraiya said.

* * *

**So yea, obviously I have taken the Arrancars from Bleach and decided to make em a bit different and trust me you'll see other ideas from the Bleach series but I'm not gonna totally rip it off or make this a crossover or anything so yea.**

**-Raidori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah because of the way I set up the chapter I forgot to do this last time so I'll do it now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Look! I have no idea who those people were or what they even want alright?!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, it would seem you are telling the truth so you're free to go, you too Sakura." Tsunade said.

Both ninja bowed then quickly left the Hokage's office. The duo walked down the streets of Konoha hand-in-hand and made small talk.

"You sure you're okay Naruto?" Sakura asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, I'm fine stop worrying Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued their walk through the village towards his place.

"You know Naruto, those two stopped our plans. What say we get to your place a bit faster and pick up where we left off?" She winked at him.

"You read my mind babe." He smirked.

Sakura giggled, she gripped his hand tighter and ran off towards his place. They swung the door open and just as fast slammed it shut. The two 19-year-olds pressed their lips together in a hot kiss. Sakura's hands roamed over his chest then came to the zipper on his jacket, she quickly yanked it down. Naruto's hands were on her ass, he unbuckled her skirt and un-zipped her top too.

"I don't want carpet burns this time so hurry, to the bedroom." Sakura mumbled.

"Right." He said.

They went down the hall to his bedroom and continued to undress eachother. Naruto threw her to the bed with her just in a black training bra and matching panties. He crawled on top of her with his pants still on but un-zipped. Sakura put her hands to his waist and pulled down his pants some more.

"Cmon' Naruto! Hurry up! Get out of those pants now!" Sakura commanded.

"Okay, if that's what she wants." Naruto smirked.

He stood up and yanked down his pants then crawled between her legs with his head at her crotch. He looked up at her and smirked, she mouthed the word "Please." his smirk turned to a smile as he slowly pulled down her panties to her ankles.

"I see you shaved again, eh Sakura-chan." He teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Sakura steamed.

Naruto chuckled and spread her pussy lips with his index and middle finger. Sakura closed her eyes in antcipation of what was next... and Naruto never disappointed. He stuck his tongue out and licked her exposed sex which earned a shake of pleasure from Sakura. He licked her one more time before completely devouring her. She twisted and turned but Naruto's arms kept her from moving too far.

"Oh god don't stop!" She moaned.

Sakura took off her bra and began playing with her breasts. Naruto stopped eating her and before she could complain began to thrust two fingers inside her. He got on his knees and scooted up close to her head while still fingering her. She looked over at him and yanked his boxers down exposing his throbbing erection. Taking one hand she began to stroke him while his fingers still pounded into her. He added a third finger and Sakura let out a loud moan before placing her mouth around his his dick. Naruto wanting to have a taste of Sakura again but not wanting her to stop her blowjob he took his fingers out and flipped around so he was on his back and they were in the 69 position.

"Oh cmon' Naruto! If we're gonna be like this at least eat me ou-! Ohhh! Yes!" She moaned and continued to suck him off.

As Naruto continued to eat her out he teased her asshole with his finger and he felt her moan around his dick. He continued to prod her asshole with his finger and everytime he did she would moan around him until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit Naruto! Either do it or don't!" She yelled at him.

"So, Sakura-chan likes double huh?" He smirked.

"Yes! So hurry up and choose dammit!" She yelled again but went back to sucking him.

Naruto shook his head with a smirk and dived right back into her now dripping sex. He went and prodded her asshole again and was thinking about teasing her some more until he felt her teeth a little tighter than needed on him. Eyes going wide he inserted his finger into her ass and she moaned around him again. She began to suck him harder and faster but soon her back arched and she deepthroated him as her orgasm came on. Her fluids rushed into Naruto's mouth and drank them all then began to slow down on his actions towards her. Sakura flipped around so she was between his legs and continued to suck him off. She pushed him into a sitting position and started to deepthroat him again.

"Oh mmm! Cmon' Sakura-chan just a little more." He moaned.

She began to jiggle his balls while she kept up her actions. Naruto moaned again and put his hand on top of her head to keep her there. His hand fisted her hair as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Here I cum Sakura-chan!" He moaned.

She moaned around him and his seed shot down her throat. Naruto bucked his hips up out of pleasure and three more spurts of semen shot down her throat. After his orgasm died down she sucked her mouth off of him with a pop noise when her lips finally left his still hard erection.

"That was fun. Ready for the real fun now Naruto?" She winked at him.

He smirked and lifted her up and on to his erection. She sat there and adjusted to his size before bouncing down on his cock. While she bounced he thrusted up into her hard, there was nothing romantic about it but right now wasn't one of those times for romance both shinobi just needed physical release. Naruto took her in close and kissed her neck and massaged her butt cheeks.  
Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her down to her back and began to fuck her even harder, Sakura moaned and pressed herself up against him as much as she could.

"Oh yes! Cmon' harder!" She moaned.

He flipped her over and began to screw her doggystyle. Leaning forward he kissed between her shoulder blades up to the bottom of her cheek.

"This might hurt Sakura-chan." He whispered.

He pulled out and in one swift motion thrusted himself into her asshole. Sakura screamed and let her upper body give way.

"Dammit Naruto..." She whined. "You could've given me a little more warning ya know."

He looked down at the small tears in the corner of her eyes added with an adorable pout and smirked.

"Call it payback for just ditching me back there with those two freaks." He said.

"Payback huh? How is fucking me hard like I like it payback?" She smirked at him.

"...Damn." He muttered.

"Hmhm." She giggled. "Okay it feels better go ahead Naruto."

He nodded and pulled out almost all the way before ramming back in her, she moaned and took one of her hands to spread her ass cheeks further apart. Naruto started off slow just incase, but Sakura's moans of "Faster!" and "Harder!" got him going at the speed he had earlier. With his left hand he reached under and started fingering her again, Sakura's eyes went wide with pleasure and her free arm flung backwards flailing to grab Naruto's other hand. He grasped her hand and kept pounding her ass as hard as he could.

"Ohhh! Naruto! I'm gonna cum again! I'm so close!" She moaned.

"Mmm, m-me too Sakura-chan!" He moaned back.

He continued to finger her while still fucking her ass. Sakura's eyes were half lidded as her orgasm racked her body, she let out a loud moan and laid there while Naruto continued to pound into her. He looked down at her face, her emerald eyes half lidded and clouded over with pleasure as her tongue hung out. He found that sight very erotic and grunted as he let go into her ass. He pulled out of her and pulled her up to the pillows, he set her down then pulled her close. She turned in his arms and snuggled into his chest.

"That was the best Naruto." She mumbled. "But now... I'm very... sleepy."

Naruto was going to say something but found Sakura was already aseep. He smirked and kissed her forehead. He fell asleep right after her.

**Four Hours Later**

"Eww!"

"Ugh!"

"Oh my god!"

Those were the words from the three people outside of Naruto's window right now. After the three were done gagging the lead one started to tap on Naruto's window.

"Cmon' wake up dammit." He muttered.

Naruto rolled over and looked out the window. He got up and swiftly pulled on his boxers, stomping over to the window he yanked it open.

"What the hell do you want Konohamaru?!" Naruto asked in a hushed voice.

"We came to see if you'd play ninja with us!" Konohamaru smiled.

"...Konohamaru... You're 14-years-old, I'm 19. You. Are. Out. Of. Your mind!!" Naruto seethed.

Konohamaru turned around with annoyed look on his face and signaled to Udon and Moegi to move out.

"Sheesh, freakin' kids." Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah they can be a handful." He heard Sakura say.

Turning around he found her propped up on his bed with a smile on her face.

"Come back to bed Naruto." She said.

He smiled and took off his boxers as he crawled back into bed with her. She snuggled up to him again.

"Ya know I'm all rested up again... wanna go another round?" She smirked at him.

He chuckled and lent down to kiss her, she instanly closed the gap between them. He ran his hands down her back and onto her ass then gave a squeeze... yeah it was gonna be a long, fun night alright.

However on the roof of a building across from Naruto's three people were watching.

"So, he's the one huh? Namikaze Naruto?" The shortest one asked.

"Yeah, I think he's just about ready to use_ it_." The tallest one replied.

"But was it really neccessary to bribe those three brats to lead us here?" The shortest one asked again.

"You have a better idea on where to find out where he lived?" The tallest one asked.

"Yes, I did in fact." Replied shorty.

"...Shut up. We found out didn't we?" The taller one said again. "Now let's go."

"Can we stay a little longer? I wanna keep watchin' them." The middle one said.

"You freakin' pervert!" The shortest one said and whacked the middle one on the head.

The tallest one shook his head and jumped off and had the other two following.

* * *

**Blarg... Blargian Chicken I say!!!**

**-Raidori**


End file.
